


Finally

by lethargicfeeling



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling
Summary: Neru ne~
Relationships: RisaNeru
Kudos: 7





	Finally

“Neru Neru Neru ne~” Risa cheerfully said while she was sitting beside Neru inside their university’s library. Neru looked up from the law book that she was reading and smiled at her girlfriend.

“What is it?”

Risa laid her chin on both of her hands and tilted her head to the side. “Nothing, you look cute at this angle,” she chuckled.

“Just at this angle?” Neru asked, turning her body facing Risa.

“Nope,” Risa pinched Neru’s right cheek. “My girlfriend will always be cute to me.”

Neru’s eyes smiled with her, it was evident how Risa wanted her attention since she agreed to accompany her inside the library. “Cut it out, Risa. I have three tests tomorrow.” The annoying girl stopped and pouted but let Neru continue reading. Neru proceeded with her studying, she was a law student while Risa’s from the commerce department. Still, even with their busy schedules, they still find time to be together.

Risa laid her head on top of the table but her other arm was dangling, she looked at Neru’s left hand which was the closest to her and intertwined their fingers. Even though Neru was busy as heck, she blushed from this small gesture but she liked it so much. They both seem to be lovestruck with each other, it’s true.

Risa was sure that she’s found the person that she can spend her lifetime with.  _ God, she’s so beautiful, _ Risa thought while looking.

\-----------------------

“Pass your papers and you may be dismissed.” Neru handed in her answers and busied herself to fix her things.  _ At least that’s the final quiz for today, _ her tired mind said. She was drained and sleepy, all she wanted was to rest, to lay in bed after a long day. When she got out of the door, her neck and back cracked satisfyingly as she stretched them. “Thank god it’s done,” she sighed.

She was taken by surprise when another hand held hers, it was her girlfriend who seemed to be waiting for her outside. “How’s my future lawyer feeling?”

“Tired and drained. I want to curl up in a ball inside my room and never come out for the rest of my life,” Neru declared while they proceeded walking down the stairs. “By the way, how long were you waiting there? Don’t you have classes earlier?”

“Got dismissed early by 20 minutes because the professor was in a good mood so decided to wait for you outside your room.” Both of them had gone out of the building and headed for the parking lot, Risa always drives to school. The moment Risa started the engine, she looked at Neru, “Since you finished three quizzes today and is very tired, let me spoil you.”

“You don’t have to, it’s okay-” but Neru was cut off because Risa insists.

\----------------

They’ve arrived in Neru’s apartment. She lives alone but her parents support her education and expenses. Risa always comes here whenever she picks her up and brings her home even though Neru said that it wasn’t necessary. The apartment has two rooms but Neru doesn’t rent it out since she likes to be alone and have her own personal space. The place was already suited for 2-3 people living in it that’s why she has no problem. They both went inside, Neru prepared herself a hot shower to soothe her body. Risa took out instant noodles and boiled it for the both of them. She loves Neru so much that she wants to spoil her perfectly.

Neru got out of the shower, put on some fresh clothes, and went out of her room with the greeting smell of spicy ramen hitting her nostrils. It made her mouth watery and seeing Risa prepared it for them warmed her heart.

Upon seeing Neru’s figure, Risa smiled as she was done preparing their bowls and chopsticks. The two sat down on the chairs and dug in their food. Risa knows that these were the type of comfort food that Neru loves since they have been together since their freshmen year of undergraduate and now Neru is in her sophomore year of law school while Risa is taking her master’s degree. This is the first time again that RIsa has done something like this, although she may seem soft toward Neru, they both were trying to balance relationships and school. Everyone needs a break and this is their free time.

After eating, Neru suggested Risa to take a hot shower too since Risa has clothes in Neru’s closet in which Neru wears it every time she misses her.

Feeling fresh and all, Neru suggested that they both rest on the bed since they were both tired from school. The room was cold. That's why there was a thick blanket wrapped around them. Neru snuggled herself in Risa’s chest while hugging the taller girl’s waist. She can still smell Risa’s scent on her neck in which she loves. Risa was stroking Neru’s hair, their gestures to each other were comforting.

“I’m so thankful that I met you, Risa,” Neru whispered while almost drifting to sleep. “I don’t want you to go away.” she shows her clingy side to her whenever they are alone, not doing anything work related. It was her sign of affection. Risa is always soft when it comes to Neru and held her tight, kissed her forehead. “I love you, Neru.”

\----------------------

There was also turbulence in their relationship like small misunderstandings, but they resolved it fast. Though, their main problem is how because of their studies, communication through the phone was becoming less. Neru sometimes ignores her calls whenever she feels stressed about her studies. Risa understands her since they both are trying to finish their years.

Neru’s was frustrated with her academic performance, she was struggling to keep up with her lectures and had secret breakdowns in her room without telling Risa. She felt the pressure and consciousness about her grades. She seemed to be demotivated each day. Risa is getting worried about this but she doesn’t want to ask her even though she knows something’s not right. Risa still respects where Neru is comfortable. It kept bugging Risa inside her mind until she decided to call Neru around late night.

She dialed her number, it rang for about 5 seconds until it was picked up. “Hey-”

“Not now, Risa. Please. I’m still keeping up with my lessons,” and the call ended.

Risa was slightly hurt from this but she understands what Neru is going through. She decided to send a text, “ _ I’m coming over. I know something’s not right.” _

On the other side of the line, Neru’s stressed eyes read her received message. She sighed but not in frustration but the feeling of thankfulness at the same time, she felt that she’s burdening Risa. Risa drove at a fast speed on the way to Neru. The moment she rang the apartment’s doorbell, a wrecked Neru who had just finished crying immediately hugged her tight and sobbed on Risa’s chest. Risa set the bag of foods down on the floor and patted her back softly.

“Let me take care of my future lawyer,” she cooed in her ear. Neru was guilty that she kept this all bottled up from Risa but at the same time, was glad to have someone like her especially right now.

The whole night, Risa listened to whatever Neru felt, the sadness and pressure. They felt vulnerable to each other’s comfort. Risa stayed with Neru’s exhausted body on the bed until she successfully made her fall asleep. Seeing Neru’s tired eyes shut and now calm body relieved her. Neru was about to drift when she heard the next few words from Risa which made her closed eyes watery.

_ “You may struggle now but I know you’ll succeed. Please give yourself a break, Neru. I care so much for you but please also care about yourself. It hurts me seeing you break down and cry yet I’m thankful that you let yourself open to me.”  _ Risa kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket closer to their body.  _ “I love you, Neru.” _

\----------------------

The early morning came but while Neru still wasn’t awake, Risa slipped out of bed and prepared her breakfast, left a note telling her to finish it all up and left the place. While driving back, her mind still wasn’t calm, probably because she was still so worried about Neru. As she came across a crossroad,  _ it wasn’t expected that light would flash before her eyes _ .

\--------------------

A man overspeeding because of frustration and emotions caused his driving to get in the place, noticing lately that a car was about to pass by the intersection. The colliding force was great making the other car tumble out of the road. The shock led him to reality, his whole body was shaking. Out of fear, he reversed his car and quickly escaped the scene even though his car also had damage.

\-------------------

The incoming car was not stopping and Risa’s couldn’t even hear a single thing. Driver hit her side and sent her car to the dirt. The vehicle was a wreck, shattered glass windows surrounded her weak body. She saw her blood gushing out of her stomach and head making her dizzy. Her phone was kept in her pocket despite the accident and immediately dialed the emergency hotline.

“Hello…… help me…… please…..” she filled in with little details since she can’t stay focused with her whole body hurting. Finally, she called the person she thought of the most. She dialed twice yet there was no answer, it led her straight to voicemail in which she relayed what she wanted to say.   
  
\-------------------

Neru woke up, she had a proper night sleep but was disappointed to find that Risa had already left. She hopped off the bed and headed for the kitchen to find a meal readied with a letter from her girl.  _ Finish the meal please. Don’t forget that taking care of yourself is VERY important. I love you.  _ The words were a good morning for her, first thing in the morning and it was Risa’s love that she received. She savoured the breakfast slowly while smiling to herself as she remembered what Risa had done for her. After finishing her breakfast, she opened the television while checking notifications on her phone. It was a flash news report but she didn’t pay much attention because she noticed voice messages from Risa and played them.

_ “Neru…… how are you? Are you feeling better? Take care of yourself more okay? Even though I’m not physically there, I am always with you, supporting you. You can lean on to me, okay? Don’t bottle it all up. I love you, Neru………… I really do and will always love you…..” _

Something wasn’t right after she heard her message but her thoughts came short when she heard the next words she least expected.

_ “........hit and run incident, victim named Watanabe Risa, female, around her twenties, had been rushed to the hospital but was dead on arrival due to blood loss…..”  _ The television continued but it was enough for Neru to drop her phone without noticing.

_ No, no, no, no. This isn’t true. No. _

Her thoughts ran empty, eyes dilated and in shock. Her heavy tears immediately dropped on the floor while she started having difficulty in breathing. Everything around her was spinning and she felt her head lightweight. Even so, her weak legs made its way to the door and rushed outside, hailing a cab immediately and sped off to the hospital.

\--------------------------

It was Risa’s funeral, everyone wore black, some were crying, others were comforting each other. Neru saw what a precious person Risa was to others. She was so special especially to her. But ever since that unexpected news she was never the same. Walls built up, an emotionless woman carrying a dark burden that she felt. Every night, she would play again and again Risa’s voice, her final I love yous and reminders. It ached her so much that she grew skinny and had lost life. Her shoulder was tapped when Risa’s mother sat and talked to her.

“It’s an unfair world.” The mother’s voice was weak and cracking. She sobbed hard, she knows she can share her burden with Neru, the person her daughter loved just as she has loved her Risa. “Bad men get away with everything.”

Risa’s mother crying in front of Neru triggered her. “”...... _ Don’t bottle it all up. I love you, Neru….”  _ Risa’s voice whispered in her mind. She let out her vulnerable side and poured out all of her pent up emotions in front of Mrs. Watanabe. She grabbed the mother’s hands and looked in her eyes, “I swear, I’ll get him for us.”

\------------------------

“........sentence, 5 years in prison, for hit and run causing death. Case closed.”

The sound of the gavel hitting the wood and cuffs arresting the criminal after how many years passed. Neru sat in front of the court while watching that merciless man finally get what he deserved. The sound of Risa's family, especially her mother, cried out of joy and relief. Neru just sat there without emotions. Her professional self kept her stable at all times. She has finally become a successful lawyer, it was hard going through all the pain ever since  _ what  _ happened. She changed heavily, barely had friends, kept quiet, and always acted professional. The only thing that kept her going was her desire to avenge Risa’s death.

“You don’t know how much I am thankful to have you,” Risa’s mother hugged Neru tightly, making her eyes watery. The whole family watched the hearing when Neru fought hard just to achieve her goal.

“Let’s go?” the mother held her hand out to Neru.

\--------------------

Neru joined Risa’s family and headed for a lakehouse where Watanabes own. They were all gathered by the bridge, holding an urn filled with Risa’s ashes.

“My daughter can rest now.” The mother said as she took a handful of ashes. In mixed joy and pain, she threw it in the air. “We won’t forget you.”

When it was Neru’s turn, she kindly asked if she could do it alone since she wanted to speak with Risa. The mother agreed and the rest of the family members left her.

Neru sat on the bridge, she felt her chest heavy and eyes started to get blurry. Her tears fell on the water giving the surface a disrupted image.

“Risa………. I did it. I finally did it.”

“Risa…….. Can you hear me? He’s finally caught……..” Neru was pusing because of her hics. She took her phone out and played Risa’s recording she has kept all these years.

_ “Neru…… how are you? Are you feeling better? Take care of yourself more okay? Even though I’m not physically there, I am always with you, supporting you. You can lean on to me, okay? Don’t bottle it all up. I love you, Neru………… I really do and will always love you…..” _

“Risa, I love you to God knows how much I am desperate to have you back again. You were too good for me, Risa, I want you back but I can’t……”

She clutched her chest and with her other hand, she took a handful of ash, stood up, and breathed deeply.

“Risa, I’m gonna take care of myself………. And finally move on. I love you, Risa, so much.”

The ashes were finally released into the wind. A thorn has been removed from her throat, Neru was able to breathe more this time.

“I will always be thankful that I had you.” She whispered and finally smiled.


End file.
